


Unquenchable

by Darkestsiren



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsiren/pseuds/Darkestsiren
Summary: Alec wakes early and can’t resist the almost painful allure of his warlock, naked beside him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so, this is just smut. Pure and simple. Smut. Smut, smut, smutty-smut smut.

Alec woke early, a lingering side effect of his days at the Institute, and stretched stealthily, careful not to wake the sleeping warlock curled around him. Alec shifted so he could gaze down at his boyfriend, a slow, soft smile creeping over his face as he watched Magnus sleep. He was so peaceful, so innocent and young like this, his defenses stripped away, silky black hair free of gel and glitter, falling loosely on the pillow, across his unadorned, naturally lovely face. Alec drew a light finger over Magnus’ cheekbone, warmth pooling in his stomach as it always did when he let himself admire Magnus.

Magnus murmured softly in his sleep and snuggled in closer. Chuckling softly, Alec wrapped the man in his arms and pulled him in tight, enjoying the silky heat of his naked body next to his own. He ran his fingers up and down Magnus’ arm, tracing random patterns into his skin, breathing in his scent, losing himself to the intoxicating swell of emotions that coursed through him. 

It was the little things that touched Alec most, the unconscious things Magnus did that made Alec love him a little more each time. The way his eyes twinkled with glee when he picked out some ridiculous outfit he wanted Alec to wear. Or how, after a few drinks, a delicate lilt would shape his words, the remnants of an accent he was sure Magnus would deny. The way he laughed, with all the innocence and abandon of a child–and the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he gave himself over like that. The way his cheeks seemed to glow with warmth on the rare occasion that Alec could make the older man blush. The way he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth when he was concentrating. How his eyes narrowed when he was skeptical, or afraid. The liquid elegance with which he moved.

The hugeness of his heart. The strength of his love.

Alec nuzzled Magnus softly, still not ready to wake him, but wanting his embrace. The sun was beginning to lighten the room, streaming in through the cracks between their multi-colored curtains, and Alec took in the damage. The lamp had been knocked from its usual place on the table beside the bed, clothes were strewn everywhere, half their blankets were on the floor along with a few of their pillows. Alec grinned, images of last night’s romantic escapades filling his mind…

Alec pushing Magnus up against the wall, heat pulsing through him, desperate for the silken touch of his warlock’s skin, the softness of his kiss, the passion they shared.

Magnus throwing Alec onto the bed and crawling up to him like an animal on the hunt, the lust and love in his dark eyes undoing the younger man completely. 

The way Magnus held him when they came together, with such unbearable tenderness. The way his eyes had shone in the dark, and the way Alec had kissed him with as much gentle sweetness as he could, needing Magnus to know, to _feel_ , how much he was loved and needed and valued. 

How Magnus had kissed him back with just the same urgency. 

Alec pulled his fingers up Magnus’ arm, traced the curve of his neck, remembering the mark he’d sucked into his skin the night before, already healed, savoring the velvet softness of his rich skin. He buried his fingers in his thick, black hair, cupped the man’s cheek and brought him in closer. Alec nuzzled his cheek with his nose, breathing in his scent, enjoying the faint stubble and fighting off the new swell of heat in his stomach, the stiffening in his nether regions. 

Magnus pressed into Alec even further, turning his face up slightly, beckoning, even in sleep. Alec barely managed to swallow his groan, dragging his leg up his warlock’s side and pressing his body into Magnus’ irresistibly warm curves. Magnus’s hand was laid out over Alec’s chest and it tensed slightly, his fingers curling in as the warlock lengthened his back, pressing into Alec. Alec’s breath came in between his teeth.

“Just kiss me already,” came a low demand. 

Alec leaned in gratefully, seizing the warlock’s lips with a whimper, melting into him. Magnus’ body was like warm liquid, soft and pliable and needy. Magnus rolled to straddle him and Alec moaned into his mouth, his eager hands tracing Magnus’ back, his sides, his thighs, his ass, everywhere he could reach. 

There was a special sweetness in kissing Magnus. Perhaps it was the perfect way their mouths moved together after so long, or the way his flavor went straight to Alec’s groin, or the way Magnus’ expert, velvet-soft tongue swirled with his. Or the unquenchable way Alec craved him. Whatever it was, Alec knew he’d never have enough of kissing Magnus. 

Magnus trailed his lips down Alec’s jaw to his neck. He could feel Magnus’ body move against him, his skin, his heat, the hard length pressing into his. Magnus sucked a new bruise into Alec’s fair skin, humming against his throat when Alec arched back, gasping, his hands tight around him.

“I need you,” Alec managed. “Every day, every moment.” He tangled his hands in Magnus’s hair and pulled him back to him, kissing him wildly. His hips pulsed into Magnus, desire and love and heat coiling in his stomach, spreading down his body and pooling at his apex. 

“Alec,” Magnus said, his voice still gravelly from sleep. He sat up just a little so he could look into Alec’s eyes, and drew a thumb over Alec’s cheekbone. Alec let himself get lost in his lover’s gaze. “I love you.” Magnus kissed him again, softly this time, deep and slow.

A languid heat filled Alec’s veins, dripping into his limbs and clouding his mind until he couldn’t see or feel or think anything but Magnus. He rolled to his side and hooked his leg over Magnus’ hip, gripping him firmly. He pulled their bodies together, shuddering as Magnus’s hardness slid against his own. Magnus drew his hands down Alec’s back, arching into him and moaning as the glide of their bodies hit him just right.

“You want me to take you like this?” Magnus asked, his husky voice doing something delicious to Alec’s body. 

Alec could only nod, lost. He hiked his knee higher, shifting to allow Magnus access, his mouth searching out the warlock’s succulent skin, lathering him in kisses. 

Magnus summoned their bottle of lube and deftly slicked his fingers. He found Alec’s lips again as he pressed a finger to his entrance, circling slowly. Alec dissolved into the kiss, to the feeling of being touched so intimately, needing more, needing everything Magnus could give him. Magnus pressed inside slowly, letting Alec adjust before adding a second finger and stretching him gently. 

Alec groaned at the faint burn, secretly relishing the feeling of being invaded like this. Magnus held him closer, kissed him deeper, pressed in further, circling him open. He brushed Alec’s sensitive prostate and Alec jerked, his head tipping back, a choked cry escaping his lips. Magnus moaned into this throat and Alec felt the man harden even further against his stomach. 

“Now, Magnus,” Alec begged. “Please.”

Magnus ignored him. He pressed his fingers more deeply inside Alec, swirling them gently, letting the heat and urgency build. Alec felt like he was going to break, his nerves ultra-sensitive, his body begging for more, for everything. Magnus kept brushing his prostate, making Alec convulse around him, humming into his skin as he pumped into Alec until Alec thought he was going to come just from Magnus’ fingers inside him.

But he wanted more. He wanted that feeling he got when they joined, the intensity, the pleasure that was so immense it almost hurt. 

“Please, Magnus,” he nearly sobbed. “Please. I need you.”

“You have me, Alexander,” Magnus said. 

Alec shook his head, desperation making him grip Magnus too tight. The warlock winced at his Shadowhunter’s strength and finally relented. He pulled his fingers out slowly, leaving Alec feeling shaky and empty until finally, finally, Magnus lined himself up and began to push inside.

“Fuck!” Alec cried, biting down on Magnus’ shoulder. The burn was staggering, heady. He was being split apart, opened wide and filled beyond capacity, and he loved it, needed it, basked in it. 

“God, Alexander,” Magnus growled. “You’re so tight, so beautiful.” 

Even through his haze Alec could hear Magnus’ approval, his desire. He warmed at the praise, a little of his desperation easing as he drew in a deep breath.

Magnus took Alec’s hips and angled him, pushing in more deeply, moving slowly to let Alec adjust. When Alec had taken all of Magnus’ nine inches the warlock stilled, wrapping his arms around Alec’s back and pulling him into a tight embrace.

Alec raised his head and met Magnus’ gaze, letting everything he was feeling show on his face. Love, desire, trust, need. Wholeness. 

Magnus kissed him slowly, moving his hips with an early morning laziness. From this position Alec could thrust his hips into Magnus and he took full advantage, rolling forward to meet Magnus, taking him as deeply as he could. Magnus was shaking already, his brows pinched together in concentration, but his kiss was feather soft. Alec kissed him back adoringly, suckling his swollen lips, his tongue, drawing the line of his teeth. 

They moved together as one, their breath coming faster, their kisses becoming more and more heated, Alec’s aching length sliding between them. Magnus put a leg between Alec’s and curled his hips under, hitting Alec right where he needed it, making him shout and shake, gripping Magnus ever tighter. 

“Magnus,” Alec moaned, breathless and incoherent. “Magnus, Magnus, Magnus…” He felt his mind breaking, his body shivering apart. “I’m so close.”

Magnus stroked his face, captured his lips, buried himself inside him, over and over until Alec tipped his head back and keened his pleasure, shattering into pieces, his strong arms tight around Magnus. Magnus was only moments behind. He thrust harder, harder, faster as Alec trembled in his arms, feeling the younger man contract around him, and soon he was bursting open, crying Alec’s name into his neck, pulling him ever closer as if he could climb inside the younger man and meld his being with Alec’s.

They held each other tight, letting their heartbeats slow, their breath calm, the nerve-tingling tremors subside. Magnus pressed kisses into Alec’s chest, his neck, his cheeks, chuckling softly as Alec hummed and snuggled him closer.

“Good morning, my love,” Magnus said, his lips tracing Alec’s jaw. 

Alec grinned and pulled Magnus onto his chest as he rolled to his back. “It certainly is.”

Magnus laughed and pushed himself up on his elbows. “That was fun,” he smiled. “I liked this new position.” He waggled his eyebrows and Alec blushed crimson.

“So did I,” he admitted, biting his lip. 

Magnus wriggled against him. “I noticed,” he smiled, bending to nip at Alec’s bottom lip.  When he pulled back again Alec had a serious look on his face. 

Alec reached up to cradle his face. “I really, really love you, Magnus,” he said, meeting Magnus’ gaze.

Magnus dropped his forehead against Alec’s with a tiny whimper. “My Alexander,” he mused, voice soft and melodic. “I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you.”

Alec folded Magnus in his arms and nestled the man into him, completely content to stay there all day. Every day. For the rest of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> So? How'd I do? Let me know, I love hearing from you! ;-)


End file.
